Trust No One, Love Anyone
by JRock Chocolate
Summary: When Keiko is abducted by two mysterious men, will their torture and pain scar her for life or will they be able to explain their true feelings and save her from themselves? In a world where you can trust no one, but love anyone?
1. Chapter 1

It had just started to rain, just as I opened the door. I cursed under my breath as the door to the café swung shut, closing me off from the warm comfort inside, abandoning me to the cold rain outside. I pulled up the hood to my knit sweater, pulling it over my hair. My boots echoed on the cement as I made my way down the street. I looked around at the rain hitting the ground, reflecting off the light produced from the lamps that lined the road. It was officially dark out. The cars that were driving by had their headlights on as they made a beeline home after a long day.

The number of the people on the street shrunk as the time passed. People just wanted to get home, as did I. There were footsteps behind me, heavier and louder. It sounded like the person was wearing boots and a chain. I kept my eyesight ahead, focusing my ears on the sounds coming from behind me. Their pace wasn't the same as mine; they kept their own stride, the chain hitting their clothes with every step. They sniffled lightly and I heard them pull their jacket closer around them as it rained. Their phone began ringing, making them groan as if they were annoyed. I realized it was a man. He didn't answer his phone, simply ended the call and jammed his phone back in his pocket.

I had made it to the corner of the street and stopped, waiting for the light to change. I grew annoyed with the constant rain pulling my hair down to stick to my face. I covered my hand with the sleeve of my sweater and brushed my hair aside, scoffing, annoyed.

There was a low laugh coming from next to me. It was a short laugh that blended in with the rain. "Don't like the rain much, do you…?"

I turned my head, slightly startled. It was the man that had been behind me. He was a lot shorter than I would have liked to imagine, only up to my shoulders. My eyes finally rested on his face as he smiled gently at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "Oh, uh… haha, I don't mind the rain. I would just rather be at home instead of getting soaked out here."

The man smiled wider as his eyes closed. He laughed gently and tilted his head to the side as he looked back up at me. His hair fell away from his face, revealing beautiful, bright brown eyes. His smile was gentle and his features were soft. He flipped his hair out of his face, revealing five piercings on his right ear as he turned his head to look back across the street. "I hear that one. I didn't even know it was supposed to rain."

I could only smile. He was so small and adorable. I kept looking him over secretly, not wanting to be obvious. I watched him stare at the light, waiting for it to turn. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, the light turned red, the traffic stopped and the sign flashed for us to cross the road. The man took a step forward into the street, holding a hand up for me. "May I walk you across the street?"

His smile was so inviting, how could I say no? I gently took his hand and blushed as he pulled me with him. We walked side by side, hand in hand, our steps in sync. We made it to the other side as the traffic began to flow again. I turned to the stranger and smiled. "Thank you, sir. That was very kind of you. You don't meet very many nice people anymore." I offered a warm smile. "Well… goodnight." I bowed then pulled away, turning to walk to my house.

His grip on my hand tightened. I stopped and turned back to look at him. I tilted my head gently as he pulled me close to him. He took both of my wrists in his hands, looking up into my eyes. They frightened me. His eyes were not kind and gentle anymore, they were harsh and cold. The rain flowed down his face as he smiled greedily. "You are not going anywhere."

I looked at him, confused and terrified. I pulled away again, more forcefully this time. He only pulled me tighter. The front of my waist leaned against his as he quickly wrapped his arms around my lower back. I felt my heart pound and my throat tighten as my thoughts raced. _What did he want with me? Why was he doing this? Who was this man?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a sharp object being pressed into my stomach. I looked down quickly, jumping back and realizing what it was. He gripped a knife, a sharp one. I felt my eyes flood with tears at the realization of how serious he truly was.

He scoffed softly. "Who said I was a nice person? You shouldn't be so easy to put your trust in someone." He paused eerily. "… you could get hurt that way."


	2. Chapter 2

He turned down the street, holding my waist against his and walking as if nothing was wrong. He wrapped his hand around my shoulder, pulling my head down so he could whisper in my ear. "You even _think_ about running, screaming, or fighting me…" He pressed the metal to my side. "I will not hesitate to use this."

Tears flowed down my cheeks as he released me. I walked silently with him, the rain making my skin cold as I shivered. We soon made it to a large Victorian house. It was very run down; boards missing, curtains torn and paint peeling. It was something you would see straight out of a horror movie. He opened the iron gate at the end of the path, pulling me inside. I wanted to turn and run, to flee and forget this whole mess, but a flash of light coming from the knife in his hand reminded me of the grim consequences that would follow.

He pulled me towards the house, pounding up the wooden steps and onto the disheveled front porch. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old skeleton key. He unlocked the door and pulled me inside. The sound of the door echoed through the house, making me shake. He dropped his keys on a table and turned on the lights. As my eyes adjusted to the new surroundings, I became amazed at the inside of the house.

The house was elegant and old. In front of me, there was a large stair case that split to the left and right. The upstairs was visible through the banisters that lined the second floor. The foyer we were in was deep red in color and very warm. I was thankful to be out of the rain but still terrified at the fact that I was being held prisoner. I continued looking around, only to have my thoughts once again interrupted by him. "I'm back!"

I looked at him then back towards the stairs, still mesmerized. Footsteps began echoing through the upstairs as my eyes tried to follow them. The steps seemed to go on and on, not giving any hint to where they were coming from. My eyes scanned the banisters and the hall. Suddenly, a tall, thin man appeared from the right side of the second floor. He slowly walked down the hall, running his hand along the wooden railing and then turning left on to the stairs. The man next to me smirked, pulling me forward as the other man began descending down the stairs.

I couldn't take my eyes off this mysterious man. He wore an elegant black and grey shirt with flowing sleeves. His hand traveled delicately down the rail, his tight black pants blending in with his boots that thumped dully against the carpeted stairwell. The man gripping my arm pulled me up the stairs to the landing where the left and right staircases met. The other man was waiting there for us.

I was placed in front of the tall man; I only looked at the ground. I watched the man raise his hand and gently lift my chin to look at him. His eyes caught me first. They were stunning. They had the look of the moon in them. They seemed to be grey with black accents all around. He released my chin and walked around me, his body dangerously close to mine. He looked me over and touched my shoulders, back and arms. He stopped on my right side and pressed his body to mine as he ran a finger up my jawline. He spoke gently to the other man, his voice gentle and smooth, yet lustful. "Thank you for my new gift…"

The shorter man scoffed and pulled me away from the taller one. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked out from behind me. "She is mine…" He ran his hands up and down my arms. "This one is special… different…"

I wondered what he meant by that. I thought I was just a normal girl. But I didn't dare open my mouth to ask. The taller man stepped towards us and reached past me to lift the chin of the man behind me. "Can't we share…?"

I felt the short man's hands shake gently as he unconsciously gripped me tighter, speaking softly. "Y… yes, we can…"

The taller man leaned in quickly and kissed the shorter one on the lips. He held it for a few seconds, making me shake. The darker one pulled away and looked up the stairs. He licked his lips gently and raised an eyebrow towards me. "This is going to be a terrible night for you…" He slowly started up the stairs as the man behind me pushed me to follow. The tall one continued. "I am in a devilish mood."

I heard the man behind me chuckle softly, biting his lip. "As am I… as am I…"


	3. Chapter 3

The upstairs was magnificent too; long, tall hallways, delicately furnished with the same design as the foyer. The whole house flowed together, making me stare in awe. I almost lost my focus on the men and became infatuated with the elegancy of the house. The molding along the ceiling was so ornate and delicately placed. It depicted fancy vases with pearls and fruits. It was all a rustic off-white color. It accented the deep red walls beautifully. There were occasional pieces of Victorian furniture that lined the hall. Everything was so beautiful, it was a wonder that these two lived here.

I was suddenly pulled to a stop at a large door. We had made it to the end of the hall. The door wasn't like the other doors. This door was old and run down. The paint was also peeling here and there were holes in the door. The two doors didn't close correctly and were moving slightly with the breeze flowing through the house. A wave of fear and panic overtook my body as I unconsciously stepped back. The man behind me stopped me, speaking gently into my ear. "Remember what I told you about running…"

The tall one smirked and threw open the doors to the room. He hit the light switch by the doors. I waited for the room to be flooded with light, but only one single light in the center of the room turned on. But it was enough for me to see what was in the entire room.

I looked around, hesitating to step inside. The room was still dark, the pale yellow light from the single bulb lighting everything dully. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I became horrified. The first thing I saw was a large wooden table to the left with straps for one's hands and feet. I threw my eyes elsewhere, only to land on some chains hanging from the ceiling. My eyes quickly searched the room, trying to find something that could put me at ease. I found no such thing. The whole room was filled with chains and tables and metal machines. The walls were lined with knives, whips and more chains. It was a room of torture.

I felt my heart race, making me breathe quicker; I felt myself beginning to panic. I didn't care about the consequence of the knife anymore; I knew if they couldn't catch me, I wouldn't be hurt. I snapped and quickly turned, pushing past the short man and running down the hall. I heard both of them chasing after me, their boots pounding down the hall. I took a hard right down the attached hallway, my eyes searching frantically for any sign of safety or help. I found none.

I looked behind me, seeing them both gaining on me. I turned my attention forward towards the end of the hall. My heart stopped.

The short man was standing there, waiting for me. I quickly stopped myself, my legs slipping out from under me and causing me to land on my back side. I landed right in front of him. I scurried to get away from him, only to be picked up and pushed onto my knees by the tall one behind me. I was breathing heavily, my mind focused on trying to figure out how he had gotten in front of me without me even seeing him.

I looked up at him just in time to receive a harsh slap to my face. I cried out, letting my head hang as the tall one held my arms behind my back. He then pulled my hair to make me look at the short man. Tears poured down my face, making my eyesight blurry. Something about the man had changed from what I could see. I blinked and cleared my eyes, gasping at what I saw.

The man's eyes were completely black. There was no pupil or even white anymore; his entire eye was black. Even though I couldn't tell, I knew he was looking right at me. He smiled deviously, revealing his teeth. He had fangs that protruded and rested against his bottom lip. He tilted his head as my eyes widened. "What's wrong, princess? Never seen a vampire before?" He growled and slapped me again.

I took the hit, not making any noise this time. Suddenly, I felt something cold against my cheek. I knew it was his knife. My breathing turned shaky as he used the knife to turn my head to look back at him. He was closer to my face, looking right at me. He shifted his eyes to look at the tall man behind me, nodding once. The man pulled me to stand, still holding my arms tight behind my back. He took one hand and covered my eyes with it. I turned my head to the side, trying to uncover my eyes. He only gripped me tighter.

I stood there in silence, waiting for what seemed like forever. The only sound I heard was my heavy breathing. Then there was a ripping sound followed by an intense pain. I screamed and bent my legs, pressing myself into the man behind me, trying to get rid of the pain. Another cut, and another and another. I felt my clothes slowly falling off of me. I also felt blood running down my body. The pain flowed over my body, making me cry out and beg him to stop. Finally, after my shirt and pants had fallen to the floor in shreds, he stopped and I heard the knife close. A wave of relieve flowed over me, though the panic and pain still remained. The man removed his hand from my eyes and chuckled softly. I couldn't help but look down at my body.

Blood. Blood everywhere. Tiny scratches covered my body, some deeper than others. Blood ran over my bra and panties, my body stinging and aching. I began to shake as I looked back up at the short man. He only smiled his evil smile, laughing darkly. "I told you what would happen…"


	4. Chapter 4

The man behind me swung me around and pushed me back towards the room I had tried desperately to flee. He pushed me inside as the short man quickly shut and locked the doors. I was then dragged to the wooden table and lifted on top. I tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by the tall one. I cried softly as they strapped my hands and ankles to the table. I scratched at the table and tried to pull at the restraints, only to have them tightened. I looked up at the tall man, noticing that his eyes and teeth looked the same as the short one. _Vampires? No, they couldn't be…_

The short one approached my right side and grabbed my jaw, turning my head to look at him. "You will call us by our names. Ruki." He gestured to himself then towards the tall one. "Aoi. You will use sama when you address us, for we are your great superiors." He smiled sweetly and bit his lip. "Say our names."

I hesitated, and before I could even speak, he added, "Like you mean it…"

This was going to be difficult because I didn't mean it. I could have cared less about these monsters. But, I didn't want to be hurt again. I spoke soft and shyly. "You are… Ruki-sama…" He smirked as I turned my head towards the tall one. "And you are Aoi-sama…"

They both grinned and looked back at me. Aoi was the first to speak as he brushed my hair away from my face. "You have a beautiful voice, my dear." He ran his fingers down my cheek and neck. "And a beautiful face…" He kept moving his hand further down. "And… a beautiful body…"

He pulled his hand away and looked up at Ruki. Ruki was coming back with two candles. He set them next to me on the table and lit them, handing one to Aoi. He only smirked. "You are so smart, Ruki-san."

Ruki only grinned and held his candle up, looking into the flame. The candle lit up his eyes in the scariest way. They were still all black, but the yellow flame gave them an even more eerie look. He kept looking at it as he spoke to me, his voice soft and flowing. "What is your name, dear child?"

I closed my eyes and breathed out softly. "Yamagata Keiko… Ruki-sama…"

He breathed in and exhaled as he spoke. "Well…" I opened my eyes and looked up at him, watching him raise the candle. "We need to close those wounds, dear Keiko-chan…"

He tilted the candle and hot wax dripped down to my stomach. My stomach jumped gently as I groaned softly. He grinned again. "What is the matter…? You don't… like this, do you…?"

Aoi copied Ruki and ran his wax over my upper chest. I groaned as each drop of wax stung my skin. It felt as if the wax was melting right through me. The both moved all over my body, running streams of the hot liquid over my cuts. I bit my lip, not daring to cry out. The wax ran off my skin, dripping down to the table. The liquid began to harden, covering my legs, torso and arms in its mold. I heard them set the candles down, my eyes opening gently. They were both on either side of the table, down by my legs. They began running their hands up my body, pulling the hardened wax off as they moved. It stuck to my skin, pulling at the wounds, making tears fill my eyes.

They moved their hands all the way up to my chest, pulling away and looking back at my body. "She cleans up pretty nice, eh Ruki-san?"

I was confused by his words. I opened my eyes, blinking and clearing the tears from my eyes, looking at my body. My skin was perfect. Not only was there not more wax, there were no more cuts. My skin had returned to normal. I looked at both of them in awe. _What had they done?  
><em>

Ruki reached into his back pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. He took one out and put it to his lips, lifting the candle to light it. He took a long drag and blew the smoke out gently. I watched the tip of the cigarette glow as he breathed in again. I didn't notice it, but Aoi was grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

As Ruki lowered the cigarette from his lips, he quickly pressed it into my stomach. The heat from the end was so intense; I couldn't help but cry out. He held it there for a few seconds then pulled it away. My skin bubbled into a blister, stinging worse than the cuts that had been inflicted before. Ruki balanced the cigarette between his fingers and brought it to his lips again. He breathed in again, releasing the smoke, only to press it to my stomach again. Aoi watched in amusement as Ruki repeated his action until the cigarette was gone. I had sustained burns over my stomach and thighs. Aoi slowly undid my restraints, taking his time as Ruki walked to the other end of the room. I sat up slowly, looking at the new wounds on my skin.

Aoi pulled me against him and set me on the ground. I could barely stand. My legs were weak with pain. I leaned against Aoi as Ruki waved him over to the middle of the room. My bare feet moved along the dusty, dirty floor as Aoi brought me to the chains that hung from the ceiling. They each grabbed one of my arms and raised them up, cuffing them in the chains. They stepped away as I hung there, my feet pushing me up onto my tippy toes to relieve some of the stress on my arms. I let my head hang, as tears fell. I heard them walk away. My eyes wanted to follow them, but my body was too exhausted to watch. I closed my eyes, feeling tired and weak.

I was suddenly snapped out of my state by a harsh and sharp strike to the back. Aoi came around my left side as another strike was administered. Aoi smiled at me and pulled a whip from behind his back. Ruki delivered one more blow and then joined Aoi in front of me.

"I think she's had enough, Ruki-san…" Aoi looked at him, half-smiling, but seeming almost serious.

Ruki just answered back, his voice low and stern. "She will have had enough when I say she has." He brought his arm back and swung his whip towards my stomach. I braced myself as the leather strips pelted my torso. I groaned and bit my lip, pulling on the chains and gripping them tight. Aoi growled and moved around to hit my back and thighs with his whip. Ruki started hitting harder and harder. He was relentless. Aoi even slowed down to watch him. My stomach and legs became redder and redder, making tears flow from my eyes. The stinging pain was awful. Aoi quickly threw his whip to the ground and grabbed Ruki. He pushed him back and I sobbed softly. My skin felt hot and stung so badly.

I overheard Aoi trying to talk to Ruki. "What are you doing? We never hit that hard and you know it! Leave no scars, remember?"

Ruki growled and shoved him aside. He quickly walked to me and gripped my waist. His hands made my cuts and skin burn even more. He ran his hands up my sides and over my legs. He seemed to be in love with my body. He looked me over with hunger, biting his lip and then looking up at me. I looked down at him as a few more tears fell. Ruki suddenly pushed himself up and pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't move; I had no choice but to kiss him back. His lips were soft and full. The feeling that he was giving off in this kiss was incredible. It almost seemed like he cared.

He pulled away quickly and walked over to the bed in the corner of the room. "Aoi-kun, get her down and bring her here. Immediately." He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, kicking off his boots and crawling onto the bed.

Aoi walked over to me, still shocked and confused, undoing my chains and carrying me to the bed. Ruki was kneeling as Aoi set me down, looking me over and then looking up towards Aoi. "Aoi-kun, remove your shirt and boots then sit at the front of the bed."

Aoi did as he was asked without hesitation. He pulled off his shirt and took off his boots, crawling towards the top of the bed, leaning against the pillows. Ruki turned back to me and looked at me with devastating eyes. "Remove his pants."

My heart skipped a beat and my throat tightened. "What…?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ruki didn't move, just looking at Aoi then back at me. "You heard me. Do it. Now."

I whimpered and crawled towards Aoi, kneeling next to him. I looked at Aoi; his face wasn't excited and it wasn't evil. It was simply blank. He stared straight ahead, not even looking at me. I knew that he had no idea what Ruki was planning and I could tell he didn't like that. But I wasn't about to sit around and ask questions. I reached my hands towards Aoi's pants and unbuttoned them, sliding the zipper down and wrapping my fingers around the top. He glared at Ruki the whole time. And Ruki watched me. I slowly pulled on the fabric, pulling his pants down to his ankles and then dropping them onto the floor.

Aoi broke the silence. "Are you happy now, Ruki-san?"

Ruki shook his head, pushing me back towards Aoi and raising his fingers to gently touch his lips. "Remove his boxers now."

Aoi sat up and spoke with a harsh tone. "No Ruki. This isn't how it goes."

Ruki didn't move, he just continued staring at me, his lips delicately moving against his fingertips. "She will do as I have asked. And so will you. Is that understood?"

Aoi bit his lip and sat back, crossing his arms and looking away. I looked at both of them. Ruki only gestured his hand towards Aoi. "Well?"

I bit my lip and moved towards Aoi again, wrapping my fingers gently around the elastic of his boxers. He didn't flinch. I swallowed hard and pulled down, pulling them to his ankles again and tossing them to the floor. I didn't dare look or stare at anything other than my hands resting in my lap. Ruki lifted my chin and smirked. "Suck his cock."

My pupils widened as he spoke, my heart racing as I looked at him. "No… I… I won't do it…"

Aoi butted in, sitting up. "And she doesn't have to. This has gone too far, Ruki-san."

Ruki's hand remained on my chin as he turned his attention to Aoi. "You had best shut your mouth… or we will have an incident like before. Are we clear?" I watched Aoi out of the corner of my eye; he sat back and put a hand over his side.

"Yes, sir, Ruki-san… I understand…"

"Good. And as for you…" Ruki turned his attention back to me. "You will do as I ask, or you will get a pretty little scar like Aoi-kun has." He turned my head towards Aoi and nodded for him to move his hand, revealing a large white and waxy scar on his side. It looked as if it was still healing. "Aoi-kun tried to disobey me before… and he paid the price. That pretty little wound was caused by a pistol. One shot to his side and he knew never to disobey me again. Now…" He ran his hand over my side. "I don't want to have to ruin your beautiful skin, so do as I ask."


	7. Chapter 7

He released me and I crawled back towards Aoi. Aoi was just staring at me, his face now stern. I swallowed hard once more and looked down. My heart almost stopped. Aoi was much larger than I would have imagined him to be. He was almost completely shaven and he looked very firm. I could feel Ruki watching me so I moved my hand gently to stroke his cock gently.

I felt Aoi tense under my hand as I gripped it. I pulled gently and slowly, my heart pounding. I felt his cock getting harder and warmer. His face didn't change, but I knew he was enjoying it. I leaned my head down and licked the tip once. He stifled a groan, gripping the bed gently. I licked it again and again, gently sliding the tip into my mouth. I ran my tongue over it and slipped him in further. Aoi's breathing became uneven and thick. I ran my tongue up his cock and groaned softly, placing my hand on his leg.

I felt Ruki move behind me, running his hands over my back, using his nails gently. I shivered and moved my head and tongue a little quicker, just wanting to get this over with. Aoi couldn't hold back his pleasure anymore. He finally gripped the bed tighter and let out a long moan. He leaned his head against the back of the bed, cursing under his breath and breathing heavily. His hand reached for my head, running his fingers through my hair and curling them, getting them tangled in my hair. He shook as I moaned against his cock. I automatically moved my head faster, feeling him grow hotter as some cum began to spill out. I sucked on the tip again and slowly lowered my head all the way down, allowing him to slip into my throat. I pulled my head back only to slide him all the way in again.

Aoi groaned in ecstasy, Ruki murmuring softly to himself. "How can she do that…?"

Aoi's moans became more and more frequent. Suddenly, they became stifled along with his breathing and I before I knew it, a stream of cum had shot deep into my throat. I swallowed it all as he gave it, moaning and licking until he was done.

He let his hand fall from my head, breathing heavily and moaning softly as he finished. I raised my head, letting him slide from my throat and out of my mouth. Ruki looked over at me and grinned. "So, you can swallow too?"

I looked at him and then back down, nodding gently. Ruki moved behind me and ran his hands up my sides again, pulling me against him and breathing gently against my back. He then turned me to lie down on Aoi, kneeling next to us and holding my face gently. Aoi gently wrapped his arms around me, breathing softly against my neck. I finally noticed that Ruki was now completely naked too. I didn't stare or look, I simply closed my eyes.

My back was against Aoi's chest, feeling his breath still shake gently. Ruki moved down the bed and spread my legs gently. I quickly shut them, trying to sit up and stop him, but Aoi only held me tighter. Ruki spread my legs again. I heard him growl softly and lick his lips. It was silent, all except for the sound of my shaky breathing. He ran his fingers down my leg towards my stomach. "Keiko-chan… you are a fool for trusting a stranger." I heard his voice change pitch, growing more lustful and hungry. "I will have to teach you a lesson… a lesson to never trust anyone again."

I felt Aoi lift his head and bite my ear gently, groaning and licking it softly. I leaned back, not even daring to look at Ruki anymore, his words terrifying me. I felt Ruki move across the bottom of the bed and grab for something on a shelf. I listened for him over the sound of Aoi licking my ear. I heard Ruki chuckle darkly, and saw him move back in front of me, gripping something in his hand.

He spoke again, only three words. "You dirty child."


	8. Chapter 8

And with that, he slipped a large vibrator inside of me. I gasped and arched my back, trying to keep my moans inside. Aoi ran his hands over my torso, still holding me against him as he began to lick my neck and shoulder. Ruki grinned as he slipped the vibrator in further. I breathed out through my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut. _Oh my god, this wasn't happening…_

Ruki spoke gently as he moved the vibrator in and out of me slowly. "Aoi-kun… what should I do with her…?"

Aoi growled in my ear as he ran his hands greedily over my torso. "Oh fuck, Ruki-san, give her the worst punishment you have. She has been a bad girl…" My heart raced as he gripped my chest. "She needs to be taught."

Ruki flipped his hair aside and moved closer to me, flipping the switch and starting the vibrator on low. A sudden shot of pleasure rose up my spine, making me jump. He moved it quicker, drilling it in and out as my legs tightened. I wanted to moan, I wanted to make noise, anything, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I bite my lip and balled my fists as to make sure that I kept quiet.

Suddenly, he turned it higher. My back arched away from Aoi's chest as I began to shake gently. It felt so good, the feeling of pleasure flowed to every end of my body. Ruki struck my leg, hitting my thigh with the palm of his hand. "Moan, you little bitch."

I shook my head and bit my lip. "No… I won't…"

Ruki flipped his hair aside once more and leaned in quickly. Giving me no time to think, he pressed his tongue to my clit. I couldn't hold it back anymore. It felt too amazing. I had to let it go.

I let out a long moan as my body shook. I couldn't help but let it all out. Ruki smiled and continued licking as he moved the vibrator faster. My moans were constant, making Aoi only grip me more, licking and biting me anywhere he could reach.

Ruki moved away and turned the vibrator one setting higher. I could have lost it. My legs bent and tightened as he moved, my heart racing, wondering when it would end. I felt my climax approaching quickly, my moaning becoming climactic. Ruki noticed.

Everything stopped. The pleasure, the noise, the movements, everything. I moaned gently and opened my eyes to see Ruki looking at me, smiling like the evil demon he was. He licked his teeth and commanded in a sadistic tone. "Beg me for it."

I opened my mouth, breathing heavily as my body told me what to say, my mind not even having a chance. "Please… I want it… I need it. Please… don't stop."

I tried to stop myself, but I needed the pleasure back, I wanted to feel it again. Ruki flipped the switch again. The pleasure flowed back. I began moaning again as my heart raced. I felt myself become more and more wet. I heard Aoi chuckle softly, running his hands over me. Just as I arched my back again, it all stopped. My moans turned into whimpers as I looked back at Ruki, my head hanging to the side. "Ruki-sama… please… don't do this…"

Ruki began to pull the vibrator out as he spoke. "Tell me what it feels like… to be denied the thing you want most…"

I only moaned softly, closing my eyes and rolling my head back, just wanting him to turn it back on. He began to pull it out more. My words spoke on their own again. "No! Please! Don't…"

"The tell me." He pulled it out a little more.

"It hurts… it hurts so bad. I long to feel the pleasure… to feel the ecstasy and warmth. Please, Ruki-sama… let me have it…"

Aoi was silent and so was Ruki. My breathing remained heavy, feeling only the tip of the vibrator inside of me. My climax was right there; god, it hurt so badly. I just wanted to finish. I would do anything…


	9. Chapter 9

He pulled the rest of it out. I groaned and leaned my head back, becoming silent with my breathing and moans. Aoi released me and Ruki pulled me up to look into his eyes. He put both of his hands on my shoulders, running them gently over my skin. He looked down at my body, then back into my eyes. I became scared; scared of the unknown and scared of what he was going to do to me.

He lifted my chin, making me look at him. I bit my lip as he spoke; his words filled my head and made me see him in a different way. "Keiko-chan… now you know what I feel like." I looked at him, confused. He pressed his lips together, shaking his head at my confusion. "The moment I saw you… I felt like I needed you. I felt an insane urge to be with you. But you pulled away and pulled away and pulled away. It drove me crazy." He ran his hands over my sides, his fingers gently sliding over the whips marks he had caused. He closed his eyes gently, his lips shaking.

"It angered me that I couldn't have you. It angered me that I had become a monster, obsessed with you…" His fingers gripped my sides, holding the welts tight as he shook. "I let my anger out on you…" He lifted his head to look at me again. There were tears falling down his cheeks. He continued; his voice breaking. "I want you… Keiko-chan. More than you could even imagine… please…" He gripped me tighter and dug his nails into my skin. "Let me show you… I can love…"

My heart raced as I looked away. "How… how can you show me love when… when all you have shown me is… hatred…?"

Ruki didn't speak. He only looked up at me. His eyes were different. They were more gentle and kind. He had regret and pain written all over his face. Even though he said nothing, I knew he couldn't have been more serious.

I looked back into his eyes and nodded gently. "O… okay, Ruki-sama… love me…"


	10. Chapter 10

His eyes widened gently as his hands slid down my sides. "Oh Keiko-chan…" He pressed himself to me and leaned in to kiss my lips again. This kiss was just like it had been before. I felt as though he cared, like he actually wanted me.

He leaned me back against Aoi, leaning over us as he kissed me. He ran his fingers delicately through Aoi's hair as he kissed me. Aoi closed his eyes as he received his praise from Ruki. I continued kissing Ruki, our lips becoming more and more wet. Ruki pulled away and looked at Aoi. He leaned in and kissed his lips too. They enjoyed their kiss for a few moments, their tongues touching once or twice. Aoi moaned gently as Ruki pulled away. "Yes… you may, Aoi-kun…"

Ruki kissed me once more as he moved down between my legs again. I didn't hear the vibrator or anything, only the subtle sound of skin on skin. I felt nothing but heard Aoi moaning softly. Ruki breathed softly as his eyes fell closed. I saw him moving gently, his cock rubbing against Aoi's. They both began to moan louder, making my eyes fall closed. Listening to them both made me feel so strange. I became more and more turned on with every moan that escaped their lips. They continued for a few more minutes until Ruki slowly came to a stop, spreading my legs again. I felt Aoi move his hips, Ruki guiding him. I felt Aoi's cock touch between my legs. I jumped softly and turned my head towards his. He kissed my lips gently as Ruki touched his cock against me too.

Ruki took my left hand as Aoi gripped my right. I breathed out gently, my hands shakily gripping theirs back. I felt them both move, slowly sliding themselves in to fill each of my openings. I moaned aloud as they slid themselves all the way in. They stopped once their skin touched mine, letting me get used to their size. I breathed through my mouth, moaning softly as I did. Ruki was the first to move. He pulled himself out gently and then slowly slid himself back in. Aoi moved at his own pace. They both started slow as I began to moan.

My moaning made them move a little faster, both of them sliding in and out easily. I whimpered and gripped their hands tighter as my legs bent. My breathing became quicker as the pleasure began to build again. Ruki lifted my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently as he moved.

Aoi squeezed my hand tighter as he breathed against my ear, sending chills over my back.

My words dripped from my lips, my mind being thrown into total ecstasy. "Aoi-sama. Ohhmmm… Ruki -sama…"

They both spoke at the same time, the same words, the same level of pleasure, their words putting a spell in my mind. "Oh god… Keiko-chan…"

I began to moan louder, feeling my cum run down my leg and onto Aoi. He only moaned louder along with Ruki. The sound of their pleasure made my heart race, making me move with them. They held my hands tight, moving themselves quicker, creating their own pace. Their thrusts were harder and more brutal. I moaned along with them, my back arching as the pleasure built more. I bit my lip, feeling Ruki's cock sliding in and out of me. He was bigger than Aoi had been, I could only imagine what he looked like. Even thinking about this for a moment sent my mind into a state of pleasure. I opened my mouth and let out a long moan, making them only move faster.

They became like animals; possessed with a drive to fulfill their needs. It felt incredible. They thrusted at different paces, making my body jump as I gripped their hands tighter.


	11. Chapter 11

Aoi spoke first, his words detached and breathy as he moved harder. "Keiko… chan… I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum… oh god…" His hand gripped mine tighter as I felt a sudden pressure in my lower body. Ruki began speaking too, his words mixed in with his moans. "Keiko-chan… you are so incredible… mmmfuck…"

Ruki grabbed my wrists and pulled me off of Aoi. Aoi moaned as he slipped out of me, breathing heavily as his climax came to an end. Ruki pushed me onto my back next to Aoi, his hands next to my shoulders as he moved faster and faster. I moaned with him, my heart racing as he pressed his lips to mine again. He kissed more roughly the faster he moved. He quickly pulled away and leaned his lips against my cheek, his eyes falling closed as he moaned. "Oh… Keiko…"

I felt him release inside of me, the sudden fullness pushing me over. I felt a moan build in the back of my throat, slowly escaping through my lips as it broke itself into shorter, higher moans. My spine tingled with pleasure, making my chest shoot up towards Ruki's. He ran one hand down my back as he continued, his pace remaining constant. I cried out as he touched me, falling back towards the bed as the pleasure slowly subsided. I felt Ruki slow down, lowering himself back towards me as he shook, his moaning drifting into his breathing.

I lay on my back, leaning my head to the side as my eyes fell shut. I tried to catch my breath as Ruki lowered himself on top of me. He remained there, both of us trying to regain a simple state of mine. We were so overcome with pleasure, we didn't want to move.

Ruki finally sat up, kissing me once and then slowly pulling out of me. One final shot of pleasure flashed through my body as I whimpered, closing my legs and falling to the side. Ruki got off the bed and pulled on his boxers, turning back to me.

I lay on the bed, my eyes closed and my breathing slow. He knelt next to me, brushing my hair out of my face and sliding his hands under me. He lifted me off the bed and slipped a smooth robe around me. He cradled me in his arms as he walked out of the room, carrying me down the hallway. He turned right, the way I had tried to run before and continued all the way down to the end. I leaned my head against his chest, opening my eyes gently and seeing a set of very large doors.

They were white with gold painted accents. They were beautiful and well kept, not like the other doors. He turned and opened the door with his back, spinning around once he was inside.

The room was dark and hard to make out. There were two large windows, allowing the moonlight to pour in through the rain that was still falling down the glass. Ruki carried me towards the bed. The bed was large. Larger than a king size. He set me on the bed and crawled in next to me. Someone wrapped their arms around me, pulling me against them and snuggling up to me. I reached my hand down to touch theirs, holding it gently. Ruki knelt next to me, reaching over and kissing Aoi's cheek gently. "Goodnight, Aoi-kun…"

"Goodnight, Ruki-san… goodnight Keiko-chan…"His words drifted gently as he fell asleep, his breathing finally settled along with his hunger and lust. His hug was simple; a delicate embrace to remind me that he was there and that he wouldn't leave me. Not because I was trapped there, but because he cared for me.

Ruki lay next to me, lifting me to sit up and then laying me to rest my head on his chest. He gently touched my shoulder and ran his fingers over my skin. "Keiko-chan…" I gently wrapped arm around his stomach and closed my eyes as he spoke. "I… I am so sorry. I know that this apology means nothing after all that I have done to you… All the pain I inflicted, all the violation I caused… all the distrust I induced." He paused, allowing me to feel his chest shake as he breathed in. "Just know… I am so sorry… and I want to take it all back. You just make me insane. I have never felt like this for anyone else. I didn't know how to react…"

I listened to him speak and focused in the sincerity in his voice. He really meant it. He continued speaking, rambling on and on. I lifted my head, my body speaking before my mind again. I leaned up and kissed his lips gently. He stopped talking and closed his eyes gently. I pulled away and leaned my head back against his chest. "Thank you Ruki-sama… I forgive you. For everything."

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight. "Stay with Aoi and me. Forever. As my love and his mistress. Us three can live a life of excitement, pleasure and love…"

I opened my eyes and ran my fingers gently over his skin. My body spoke again. "Okay, Ruki-sama… I will stay. I want to be here with you… I…" I paused as he gripped me tighter. I felt my body _and_ my mind speak this time. "I love you." And I meant it.

He kissed my head and sighed shakily. "I love you too… Goodnight, my dear Keiko-chan."

I fell asleep in their arms, my heart beating with theirs. Our bond grew stronger that night, making me love them more than I had anyone else. That night, I learned that you can't always trust everyone, but you can fall in love with anyone.


End file.
